Jeb Johnson
Eugene "Jeb" Johnson is a member of the Time Preservers in Wreck-It Ralph: Time Preservers Backstory Jeb grew up with very serious parents in the game Dig-It Dinos, to the point that he got his first taste of humor when he was 16 years old. At that point, it was love at first joke. At an unknown point, he met Monik Greene, becoming good friends and began to help her and her father at Mark's paleontology. [[Wreck-It Ralph: Time Preservers Episode 1.1|'Episode 1.1']] Monik, Jeb, and Mark got a call from one of Jeb's friends about a fossil out in Candy Cane Forest in Sugar Rush. They loaded the equipment into Mark's truck, and drove out there. While on the way, Jeb cracked jokes, one of which about a chihuahua and a blind person intrigued Monik. They also heard over the radio about a so-called "Monster of Candy Cane Forest", disgusting Mark. Soon, they arrived, and found the fossil. Mark identified it as Giganotosaurus Furiosa, causing Monik to claim it as her "favorite". When asked why, she replied "Cause no one messes with it. Like me." Jeb did not dispute this, causing Mark to call him useless. Soon, after loading up the fossil, they headed back towards the town, when they began to hear rustling in the bushes, making them nervous. Suddenly, they were attacked by the Monster, causing them to flee in terror. The creature caught up with Mark, but he forced them to flee and leave him. They managed to get back to the truck, and drove away as fast as they could. Once they had calmed down, Jeb took them to the town pub to get information about where they should go to report their encounter. The barman directed them to a man named Bill, who is part of the "Unexplained Creature Control Force". Once they arrived, Bill explained that their actual name is "Time Preservers", a group run by Vanellope who contain temporal gateways called "anomalies". When asked by Jeb why they were being told if it was such a secret, Bill explained that their policy is to let any witnesses join them, rather than tell a cover story. Bill then leads them to Time Preserver Central, a building on the Sugar Rush Castle grounds. They are then recruited for their expertise and Jeb's strength. When Ralph mentions the non-fatal capture policy, Monik asks why they can't "blast them to Mars". Bill gives a speech about the dangers of interfering with the timeline, impressing all present. After a discussion, Monik suggests returning to her house to use her father's database to identify the creature. They then drive there, where Jeb lets them in. They then try to figure out the password. They try favorite dinosaur (Brachiosaurus), and favorite mammal (Megantereon, leading to a brief discussion as to what it is). Jeb then gets an epiphany, and types in "Monik Johnson", as Mark had loved teasing Monik and Jeb about a possible romantic future between them. This earns a groan from Monik. They then muse about the extensive database, and how Mark was able to type it all up. Jeb then describes the creature, finding it as Inostrancevia. This leads to a discussion on the creature, and the threat level it poses. Ralph again reminds Calhoun on the non-fatal capture policy, as they go to get tranquilizer guns, and drive to the scene of the attack. They discuss predator hunting methods, which leads to a discussion about possible permanent solutions to the anomaly problem. Ralph explains the anomalies effectively, leading to everyone staring. Ralph defensively insists it's not that surprising. Vanellope brings up the "password" joke from earlier, to which Ralph counters with her slightly egocentric Pokemon Showdown username. Jeb then longingly asks when he will be familiar enough to be involved in the friendly banter, to which Ralph suggests three incursions, if Jeb can last that long. Jeb shows nervousness, to which Vanellope reassured him that they've never lost anyone. Calhoun unhelpfully points out that the previous creatures were nonaggressive. Vanellope chastises her, as they encounter a Coelurosauravus. Vanellope holds up a Citronal, asking if it will like it, and Jeb categorizes the creatures that don't like Citronals as "carnivores and weirdos". Everyone laughs, much to Jeb's pleasure, as he hadn't even been trying that time. Vanellope then lures it with the Citronal, while Ralph prevents Calhoun from trying to kill the Coelurosauravus. Calhoun tries to sound wounded, to which Alice reminds her that she also tried to shoot the nonaggressive creatures that came through before. Calhoun tries to dismiss her, to which she quickly details her work. Bill and Alice converse on Alice's skills. Alice reports on another attack, to which the team splits up. Ralph, Vanellope, and Monik stay in the forest to look for the anomaly, while the others go to the site. Felix assures the farmer that they will deal with the predator, and they then head back to rendezvous with the others. Jeb asked for clarification as to why the farmer was not recruited, which leads to a discussion of Jurassic Park III. They then meet up with the others, who have found a Scutosaurus. A joke passes that the Scutosaurus might make an exception to its herbivory for Alice due to her pea-centered diet, much to her chagrin. They hear the Inostrancevia roar, spooking the Scutosaurus. They chase after it, finding the anomaly when it goes through. Jeb manages to describe the anomaly quite effectively. Vanellope, Jeb, and Calhoun go through the anomaly, Vanellope and Jeb to explore, and Calhoun for protection. They take the Coelurosauravus through as well. They find an abandoned camp, and a skeleton. The Inostrancevia then attacks, and manages to disarm Calhoun. Ralph grapples with it, managing to get it to rear up. Monik then knocks it out with Calhoun's gun. Ralph then returns the Inostrancevia. They return to Time Preserver Central to cool down. They comment on the camp, before Felix notices that it's almost time for the arcade to open, so they return to their native games. Monik then suddenly finally understands Jeb's chihuahua joke, much to the team's amusement. Appearance Jeb is a tall man, about 6'10", and also very strong and muscular. He typically wears a T-Shirt and jeans, often with some sort of joke or pun on them. Personality Jeb is a joker at heart, as a direct result of not experiencing humor until he was 16. He loves to tell jokes, and aspires to be a professional comedian. He is also immersed in movie lore, knowing exactly why the Kirbys lied to Alan Grant in Jurassic Park III. However, he can also be serious, taking charge when Monik was in shock after her father's death, and leading her to the right place. He is also questioning, asking why Bill was telling them about the anomalies if it was a secret, and asking why the farmer was not recruited. Despite his laughable personality, he dislikes it when Mark teases him about a possible future relationship between him and Monik, and sighing in exasperation upon realizing the password. Trivia